The Quiet Girl
by ErisWriter
Summary: Chi-Chi is a friend of friend to him. She's a quiet girl, who is well liked in their crazy school. He likes girls who are loud and strong. Somehow, by the end of this, she ends up becoming his ideal woman!


Goku took a bite of his sandwich that was filled with meat and sauces. To a normal person, it would have been difficult to wrap their mouths around it, let alone take huge bites out of it, but Goku managed to do both with ease. This was just _one_ of the delicious things his mom had packed him for lunch.

"Geez Goku, you would think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm still amazed how much you and Vegeta manage to eat for lunch." Krillin said. He had managed to take a few bites out of his own sandwich, till he got distracted by his friends eating habits again. "Must be a saiyan thing, huh?"

"It is a common thing for saiyans to have a larger appetite then most, but that's because we fight and train a lot." Vegeta answered. He had taken a break from pigging out to answer the question, unlike Goku who was still stuffing his face. "If you actually trained seriously, instead of stalking that blondie you like so much, maybe you would be able to do the same."

"Hey, I was just pointing it out, that doesn't mean I want to be eating as much as you guys. I'm perfectly okay with my normal sized appetite... and I _don't_ stalk 18!" Krillin yelled in embarrassment. He took a sip of his drink to avoid being seen with the red cheeks he was currently sporting.

"I will never understand how you deal with her attitude all the time. Women with attitude are always more trouble than they're worth." Vegeta grumbled.

Goku had enjoyed just watching his friends provide him some entertainment while he ate. He knew that Vegeta was just in a bad mood because Bulma and him had recently gotten into a disagreement. Goku wasn't entirely certain what this fight was about, but he was pretty sure it probably had something to do with Vegeta missing another one of their dates. He had forgotten about it because he was so absorbed in his training again.

"Women with attitude huh?" A angry voice said from behind them.

Goku, along with the rest of the guys, turned around to see Bulma standing with a hand on her hip, and a sharp glare staring straight at Vegeta. Behind her, was her best friend Chi-chi. Any time Bulma wasn't with Vegeta, she was almost always with Chi-chi.

The young saiyan only knew a little about her. She was very quiet and composed most of the time, which was quite unusual. Well, to be fair, it was only an unusual thing in their school. A school which was known for having many fights. If you wanted to survive here, you always have to look strong, so most people come with an attitude.

Not that they never had quiet students who tried to keep to themselves. Its just that those particular students would usually be a main target for getting bullied or taken advantage of, and they never stayed at the school for long after that. They would usually leave before the semester ended.

Chi-chi has been going to orange star academy for as long as the rest of them. Although he's never actually seen anyone attempt to bully her or anything. Another extremely weird thing involving her. Even Bulma has gotten yelled at by some girl, or chased by some guy that wanted to do something sexual with her.

He knew because Goku was always there with Vegeta to make sure he wouldn't kill the guys that had harassed Bulma. Goku was surprised how many time it had happened. The first time Vegeta had found out was when him and Bulma had barely started going out. Vegeta and Goku were still friends with her before that though and they had never really noticed anything like that happen with Bulma before. They only ever seen her argue with girls, but she always handled it herself.

Goku sometimes wondered if the same thing was happening with Chi-chi, but Bulma would know if something was happening and would surely ask one of them for help, right? All this thinking hurts his brain.

Anyways, he knew Chi-chi by a lot of different ways. He knew her because she was Bulma's best friend. He also knew her because she was the daughter of the Ox King. A close friend of his grandpa Gohan. Lastly, he also knew a lot about her because she was extremely popular.

With the guys, at least. Her quietness and delicacy was what made her so popular to the guys in the school. It was the complete opposite from the usual hot-tempered ladies that usually attend the school.

To him, she was a really nice girl, but unlike the rest of the guys in the school, he was not really interested in a girl that was so nice. He wanted a girl that was scary then any of the girls in the school. Someone who would keep him on his toes. Someone who challenged him.

"Here I come over to apologize to you, and you're here telling everyone how troublesome I am to you?" Bulma shouted. "If I'm so troublesome, why do you bother with me then? I must be such an annoyance to deal with! I mean I'm always encouraging your training, building new equipment for you to use, and being the best girlfriend to you! How annoying!"

Vegeta's first instinct was to shout back, but he immediately swallowed whatever he was going to say when he saw Bulma's face scrunching up. That was a clear sign, she was close to crying. Something he could not deal with when it was coming from her.

Dammit! This only left him with one option. "Fine, I'm sorry Bulma! If you can forgive me... I'll take you to your favorite restaurant. It's all on me too." He gruffly said. Her favorite restaurant happened to be the girliest restaurant with overpriced food. Great.

Bulma's mood instantly brightened up with his words. Bulma ran up to give him a kiss on the cheek -much to his embarrassment- before going back with Chi-chi. "We're going right after school then, so you don't have any time to go training before our date." She gave a wave as she left with Chi-chi.

"I should really tease you about that lipstick mark she left on your cheek for your comments earlier, but I'll give you break this time. I think everyone around us seen that, and I'm sure they'll do it for me." Krillin said.

"Shut up!" Vegeta replied as he tried to scrub off the supposed lipstick stain on his cheek.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Vegeta quickly rushed off in hopes of finding a bathroom before he had to be in class.

"Why did you tell him he had a lipstick mark?" Goku asked as he threw away his trash. He saw no sign of lipstick anywhere on Vegeta.

"It was revenge for earlier. Plus its his own fault for believing in it, he should at least realize his girlfriend doesn't even wear lipstick!" Krillin complained.

* * *

Goku just laughed in return as they made their way for their next class.

"Um, Goku, right?" Bulma's friend Chi-chi asked, waking him up from his nap. She had her head slightly tilt making her look like an innocent puppy. "I don't mean to bother you, but the teacher paired us off as partners for this assignment, and unfortunately you need to be awake for that." She joked giggling to herself.

Goku felt a little uncomfortable that they had to work together for this project. It's not that he didn't like her, its just, he felt like they didn't really belong to be anywhere near each other. He was used to dealing with rough people around his life.

His father and grandfather both taught him how to fight from a really young age. His mother was a really tough woman, who also knew how to fight. She wasn't afraid of being loud either. If that wasn't enough, his older brother Raditz, liked to pick fights with him a lot. So it wasn't a stretch to say he was raised to be pretty rough.

It wasn't like he picked fights with random people, or tried to bully people weaker then him, but he wasn't exactly inexperience when it came to fighting. Most people would probably get tired of being in an environment filled with so much violence, but he viewed it all as fun.

Sometime some people would pick fights with him for various reasons. To test out their strength, to try and ruin his 'perfect reputation' of never losing a fight (which he didn't really care about in the first place.), or just because they plainly didn't like him.

Most of the time, when he was the one to invite a fight, it was because he wanted to spar. Which he regularly did with most of his friends. Vegeta especially. Vegeta always gave him the most challenging fights, but Goku always manage to win in the end. Which pissed Vegeta off constantly.

So he was used to dealing with rough people. Even Bulma was rough. She wasn't really a fighter, but that did not mean she didn't know how to talk like one. She was really loud and packed with plenty of attitude. The only one who rivaled her attitude was probably Vegeta.

Chi-chi was the complete opposite of that. She was like glass that could break at any moment. Which is why someone like him, who accidentally would break bricks, should stay far away from her. She was very quiet and reserved. He hardly ever heard her speak, and when he did, she normally talked very cutesy. It wasn't annoying, or anything, but it did make him somewhat uncomfortable. Like now for instance.

"Yeah... you're Chi-chi right?" He said awkwardly. He didn't want to make her feel unwelcome, but he was at a lost on what to say to her.

"That's right. Since you were asleep when the teacher was talking, you probably missed the assignment explanation." She calmly stated. "It's pretty simple actually. Since its the new semester, its just one of those 'get to know your classmates' worksheets. We basically just asked these questions to each other and answer them."

Goku was glad it wasn't something that would have created some more awkwardness between them. He didn't have to create some small talk since all they had to talk about was right in front of them on a piece of paper, and he was kind of interested in knowing more about her. Maybe she wasn't as fragile as he thought she was.

"Ok, want me to go first?" He offered.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Do you have any siblings? If so, what are their names?" He read off of the paper.

"No, it's just me and my dad." She answered.

That explains why she wasn't really loud. If Raditz didn't force him to speak up for himself so much when they were younger, he'd probably be more less loud than he currently was. "What are your high school goals?"

"Hm, probably to just graduate and have fun with my friends."

That was too much of a generic answer for him to really judge her with. Not that he blames her. What else would a highschooler put? "What are your hobbies?" This sounded more like a promising question.

"I guess I like to knit, cook, and fi-find things?"

"Find things?" He repeated. For a second he though she was going to say fighting. He wasn't really sure about knitting, but it was always good to have friends that liked to cook.

"Uh yeah, like um butterflies? I like finding butterflies and stuff like that. I rarely get the chance though since I sometimes get my clothes muddy. I prefer it when its in an open field of grass." She explained.

That's sort of interesting. It's not really something he would choose as a hobby, but when he was younger he sometimes went after butterflies too. He took a second to write that down before going to the next question. "What is your favorite music genre?"

"I like soothing music."

Not really a surprise there. "What kind of things annoy you?" He was actually a little excited to hear this answer. She doesn't really seem like the type to be bothered by anything.

"That one's easy! I am annoyed by any kind of violence."

There goes any chance of her being anything but gentle. Guess there really isn't anyway of them being friends now. Although for some reason he was still kind of shock hearing her say that.

"Okay class, times up for today. It's okay if you didn't get through with even one of you guys. You'll have more time to work on this tomorrow." The teacher announced.

* * *

"That was pretty fun. I'm looking forward to hearing about you next Goku." She said with a smile.

Goku picked up his pace when his stomach once again complained to him. Today had been a pretty long day for him. He couldn't wait to eat some of his mom's cooking, and then maybe having a spar with his brother.

Taking his usual shortcut he enter a long alleyway. He was surprised to see people up ahead since he was usually alone when he took this way. Getting closer he seen it was Chi-chi and two boys following behind her.

It wasn't unusual to see her being followed by a couple guys, since a lot of guys in the school had a thing for her, but just in case, he followed behind them, making sure to conceal himself. After all, they were in a deserted alley, and these guys might want to take advantage of that fact.

"Hey, Recoome, why do you think were getting ignored by this _proper_ lady? Do you think she thinks she's too good for us?" The smaller round guy asked.

"I don't know Dodoria, there's only one way to find out." The taller one with orange hair said before grabbing Chi-chi's arm preventing her from walking anymore. "Hey girl, why haven't you been responding back to us when we were kindly just trying to speak with you." He sneered.

"Y-You're hurting my arm! I don't want any trouble, I just want to get home already." She plead.

"What do you think Dodoria? Should we let her go home already?" Recoome mockingly asked.

Goku continued to watch them, not sure if he should try and stop this yet or not. Though Chi-chi _did_ say she didn't like violence, and if he got involved, there was sure to be violence. He'd let her handle it until it was absolutely necessary.

"Why do that when we can have fun right here." Dodoria said.

"That sounds like a much better idea. Lets find out how fun she could be." Recoome said as he leaned closer to Chi-chi.

Goku got out of his hiding spot as he realized they weren't going to just go away without being forced too. He froze mid-step after what he seen next though.

"Fine!" Chi-chi yelled. "I tried to warn you assholes to leave me alone, but obviously you need a clearer sign to back the fuck off!"

Both of them had wide eye's as they stared at Chi-chi dumbfounded. "...Wha-?"

Chi-chi pulled her arm out easily from Recoome's grasp. "What? Surprised? Shocked? Well get ready to be fuckin stunned then!" She angrily shouted as she took a swing at Recoome who was the closest to her. She fully connected to his face with her fist causing him to fall to the ground from the impact.

If Goku's eyes were wide before – they were bulging out of their sockets now. He was surprised when she just yelling. Now, she not only socked a clearly built guy that was an easy head taller than her, but she knocked him off his feet and caused his nose to start bleeding.

"Don't think your off the hook either you pink creep!" She warned before she dropped to he ground and swiped her feet under him causing him to fall on his butt.

Not only was she strong, but she obviously knew what she was doing. Her stance was good, and she wasn't blindly just trying to get in a punch.

Chi-chi cracked her knuckles and neck. "I guess I should actually thank you two though. Ever since Bulma got with Vegeta, she hasn't really needed my help on keeping the perverts away from her, so I haven't had a chance to let loose in awhile!"

"Y-You think just because you caught us by surprise that you're stronger than us?! Don't make me laugh! We are part of Frieza's gang!" Dodoria yelled as he picked himself up. "Stand up Recoome."

Recoome quickly complied. He wasn't one to take orders from Dodoria, but he would have looked more stupid if he stayed on the ground. Plus he was really pissed right now. "That was a lucky shot girl! Don't think it'll happen again though!" He said before charging towards Chi-chi.

Not letting her guard down, she prepared herself for the oncoming attack. Considering his physique and the fact that he was charging towards her, it would be best if she used something similar to judo. Calmly waiting for him to get near her, she reaches for his arm once he got close enough. Kicking her foot behind her, she caused him to lose balance, giving her the chance to flip him.

Not waiting to see her results, she quickly moved to the next guy. Focusing more on her own strength and speed, she swiftly used her foot to strike Dodoria on his head. She accidentally used too much strength, and knocked him out.

"Well that's what I get for not training in awhile. I can't even do something as simple as controlling my strength." She muttered to herself. She turned to the other guy and gave him an icy glare. "Are you done too or...?"

Recoome held his gaze with her for a couple more minutes before angrily turning back to his friend. "Whatever, you're ugly anyways." He yelled in a fluster before picking up his friend and leaving.

Meanwhile Chi-chi was fuming at his last comment. "Ugly?! How dare he say that! I wasn't ugly when him and his friend kept following me and trying to get me to hang out with them. I should have socked him harder!" She ranted.

Picking up her backpack, that had fell off when one of them had grabbed her, she continued to talk to herself. "Oh no! I forgot to tell them to keep this to themselves. Oh well, I'm sure they won't be telling people they got their asses kicked by me. Not that anyone would believe them." She laughed to herself a little. "I told Bulma I could keep this a secret..." She trailed off as she finally turn around, and finally spotted the shocked Goku.

Goku watched as she slowly came to an understanding of the situation in front of her. He, however, wasted no time on going up to her. As he reached her, she looked up at him with confusion and horror clearly still written on her face.

He reached for one of her hands and held it between his own. "Please marry me!"

* * *

 **Hey! This is an old story of mine I never uploaded. I didn't like it at first, but looking back, I think its cute! I hope you guys liked it.  
**


End file.
